Trust Me
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Zoro tidak mempercayai Robin..  Apakah itu benar?  Don't forget to Review


**Trust Me **

Saat itu di pulau Jaya,tampaklah Zoro dan Robin sedang berjalan menyusuri hutan nan subur itu guna mencari Southbird,burung yg berguna bagi Mugiwara's geng untuk mencapai pulau Langit. Suasana yang sepi menyelimuti atm0sfer hutan saat itu. Tampak Zoro memimpin jalan sembari celingukan (kaya maling jemuran) guna menemukan sang Southbird. Sedangkan Robin,tampak mengikuti Zoro dari belakang sembari menatap punggung Zoro yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"oi Robin,kau ini lambat banget sih,cepetan dong! kita harus menemukan burung (jelek) itu secepatnya" teriak Zoro kesal  
>Robin sontak terbangun dari lamunannya menyadari Zoro yang sedang menatapnya dari jarak yg lumayan jauh.<br>"Ah.. gomen,tuan pendekar pedang! tapi kau tahu sendiri kan,kalau kita terlalu terburu2,kita tidak akan menemukan burung itu" jawab Robin tenang  
>Zoro mendengus,<br>"baiklah,lakukan saja apa yang kau mau! aku tidak peduli" ujar Zoro malas sambil berbalik melanjutkan perjalanannya dgn santai. Namun,tanpa diketahui Zoro,ucapannya tadi cukup membuat Robin sedih. Robin mendongak menatap langit cerah yang tertutupi helai daun pepohonan,sinar matahari lintas menusuk matanya,Robinpun segera menunduk dan mengelap matanya yang berair karena sinar matahari tadi.  
>"Aku merasa bersalah pada pria itu,. hendaknya aku memang tidak bergabung dengan mereka! Karena ini hanya akan mempersulit langkah mereka" batin Robin sembari menatap Zoro yang kini mulai istirahat dibawah pohon dengan meletakan 3 katananya disampingnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon. Robin menghampiri Zoro dengan wajah tertutup oleh helaian rambutnya,wajahnya yang serius serta auranya yang kuat membuat Zoro membuka sebelah matanya dan mengintip Robin yang kini duduk (sekitar 6 meter) dari dirinya.<br>"Ada apa dengannya?" batin Zoro heran  
>"Apa kau masih belum mempercayaiku?"<br>Pertanyaan Robin berhasil membuat Zoro membuka matanya lebar dan duduk bersela (tidak lagi menyandar pada pohon).  
>"apa maksudmu? apa kau mulai takut padaku? takut suatu saat nanti perkataanku terbukti bahwa kau akan menghianati kami seperti kau menghianati teman2mu dulu!" ujar Zoro tenang<br>"jawab saja! Apa kau mempercayaiku? Apa kau sudah menganggap aku sebagai nakamamu?" tanya Robin dingin  
>Zoro menghela napas, ia bangkit dan menggantung ke-3 katananya ke pinggulnya (seperti tadi),kemudian menghampiri Robin yang masih terduduk di bawah pohon satunya lagi.<br>Robin mendongak menatap Zoro,

"aku tidak mempercayaimu,penghianat"  
>_<p>

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu,penghianat"  
>Ucapan Zoro barusan terus menggema di kepala Robin.<br>Robin menutup mata dan membekap telinganya (dengan ke-2 tangannya) bertujuan agar suara2 itu bisa lenyap dari pikirannya. Namun usaha itu sia-sia,ucapan Zoro tadi malah makin jelas dan menguasai seluruh otaknya. Robin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis,sedang matanya dipicingkan erat guna menahan air matanya yang akan berlabuh ke pipinya. Urat nadi di keningnya mencurat seiring alisnya yang menggeliat menandakan kesakitan rohaninya.  
>"PENGHIANAT..PENGHIANAT..PENGHIANAT"<br>suara itu makin terdengar jelas. Sampai saat itu,tanpa sadar sebuah tangan menampar pipi Robin dan sontak Robinpun terbangun dari tidurnya.  
>"AKHH" Teriak Robin histeris<br>"HEI.. APA KAU TIDAK APA-APA?" tanya Zoro khawatir sembari menghampiri Robin yang sedang ngos-ngosan mengatur napas dan mengelap keringat dingin di pelipisnya.  
>Robin menatap Zoro yang kini sedang berjongkok mensejajarkan pandangan dengannya,<br>"Robin.." Ucap Zoro sembari menggenggam tangan Robin dengan eratnya. Robin kaget melihat sikap Zoro yang berubah drastis dibanding tadi.  
>"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Robin sembari menarik tangannya.<br>"a.. a.. aku hanya memastikan keadaanmu! Karna sejak tertidur dibawah pohon ini,kau terlihat bermimpi buruk!" jawab Zoro masih khawatir akan keadaan Robin  
>"Apa yang kau lakukan? bukankah kau tidak mempercayaiku? kenapa sekarang tiba2 kau mencemaskanku?" Teriak Robin (untuk pertama kalinya) kepada Zoro<br>Zoro terdiam shock,mata dan mulutnya ternganga lebar seolah menandakan wajahnya yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibilang Robin.  
>"Kapan aku mengatakan itu? Rasanya aku tidak pernah mengatakan-nya!" jawab Zoro pelan<br>Robin terbelalak kaget,ia segera menyumbat mulutnya menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya.  
>"jadi..jadi hanya mimpi?" desis Robin dengan air mata mengucur dari kelopak matanya. Zoro spontan panik melihat Robin yang menangis (untuk pertama kalinya),<br>"hei.. kenapa kau menangis? aku kan tidak mengapa-apakanmu! oi!"  
>Zoro kalang kabut mencoba menenangkan Robin. Robin yang melihat sikap Zoro tersenyum simpul.<br>"arigatou.. arigatou ini hanya mimpi" batin Robin bahagia  
>Zoro yang menyadari Robin tersenyum mulai bersikap tenang. Ia menatap Robin yang masih sibuk membersihkan air matanya.<br>GREP  
>Robin kaget saat menyadari seseorang yang ia yakin adalah Zoro memeluknya dengan lembut dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang laki-laki itu.<br>"zoro?" kaget Robin.

_

Robin tidak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya,begitupun dengan Zoro.  
>Masih dengan posisi berpelukan sambil duduk,Zoro memperkuat pelukannya pada Robin. Robin yang tak dapat menahan rasa canggung serta detak jantungnya yang tak karuan pun berusaha melepaskan diri dari Zoro dengan mendorong dada bidang pria itu. Tapi Zoro dengan sigat malah makin membenamkan kepala Robin ke dadanya yang gepal a.k.a bidang itu.<br>"Zoro.." desis Robin  
>"hari ini saja! biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama!" bisik Zoro ke telinga Robin<br>Robin tersenyum lembut,ia pun membiarkan Zoro memeluk dirinya cukup lama.  
>"hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan guna menyembunyikan wajahku yang saat ini sudah semerah hidung Buggy" batin Zoro merasakan telinganya kini ikut memerah seperti wajahnya.<br>Krasak Krusuk Kresek  
>JTTAARRR<br>Tiba-tiba terdengar suara durian jatuh secara masal. Robin dan Zoro segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menoleh memastikan (apa benar itu adalah durian jatuh gratis).  
>DWENGG<br>Tiba-tiba Robin dan Zoro sweatdrop saat menyaksikan ke-7 nakama mereka sedang terbaring berjama'ah plus memegang pinggang karena encok juga berjama'ah-an.  
>"ADUH.. PANTATKU LUKA! yohohoho.. tapi aku mana ada pantat? aku kan sudah mati! skull Joke.. YOHOHO" Teriak Brook gembira yang dilanjutkan oleh Nami..<br>GPLAK GDEBUK  
>Tak ayal,kepala Brookpun benjol2 kena abukan massa.<p>

"INI SEMUA GARA2 KALIAN" teriak Sanji,Franky dan Chopper dgn (ukuran tubuh manusia) menunjuk2 Usopp dan Luffy yang terkapar dgn mata berkupu-kupu.  
>"sial..kenapa mereka ada disini?" batin Zoro geregetan dgn wajah makin memerah<br>"oi marimo.. kenapa kau meluk2 Robin-Chuaaaan" teriak Sanji kesal  
>Zoro mendengus, "nggak ada kok" bohong Zoro<br>"SUPER! Aku sudah merekamnya waktu kami mengintip kalian dari atas pohon tadi!" celetuk Franky dgn gaya anehnya  
>"NANNI?" teriak Zoro kaget<br>"AYO NONTON VIDEONYA!" tiba2 Luffy dan Usop sudah sadar dan mendesak Franky. Zoro langsung naik pitam dan mengejar Franky guna merebut kamera itu.  
>"EITS.. TIDAK BISA" teriak Franky licik sembari melempar kameranya pada Sanji.<br>"hei alis pelintir.. berikan itu padaku!" ujar Zoro dgn wajah kayak kepiting rebus.  
>"ambil saja kalau bisa" jawab si koki menantang. zoro makin naik pitam,ia segera berlari merebut kamera itu dari Sanji,tapi sigat sanji mengopornya pada Nami.<br>"Nami-swaaan.. sambutlah cintaku" teriak Sanji dgn mata bentuk hati  
>dan begitulah seterusnya,opor mengoporpun terus berlangsung<br>Robin yg melihatnya tersenyum,  
>"Argatou" <p>

**END**

**YAHAHAHA**

**OOC BANGET YA? GAJE BANGET?**

**Ya begitulah gue! Sok Romantis juga!**

**Tapi jangan lupa Review!**

**Awas kalo nggak,,, gue sumpahin ntar loe mirip Ivankov…**

**Jiahahaha**

***Kidding***

**(Dilemparin Reader pake sandal)**


End file.
